When A Man Loses His Memory
by Jammin Saladtard
Summary: Hayate has lost his memory again, and it's up to Ayane, Ryu, Kasumi, and even Doku to regain it. Curbstomping, arguing, and insanity are all inside. Rated T just to be safe.


I do not own these characters:

Kasumi

Ryu Hayabusa

Ayane

Hayate (Or Ein)

They are all property of Tecmo and Team Ninja

When a man loses his memory: Chapter 1: Plan one

It was that time again. Spring. When all the plants and trees start blossoming, and the insects start swarming. It's also the time when Ayane water's her garden. Hayate never really ventured into any of the other sects to the very end, but all of that was to change today. He decided to do his errands.

"Let me see...errand list...

1. Give Ayane promotion to Greater Ninja.

2. Give Ryu his copy of Ninja Gaiden Black back.

3. Wash my boots.

4. Watch Arrested Devolopment."

Hayate nodded, walking out of his door.

At Ayane's spring garden... 7:00 A.M.

"Hey Ayane, uh..." He took a look at his piece of paper, staring at it. "Your being promote-" Unfortunately, Ayane didn't look at where she was about to hit her shovel on. She was digging, and pulled up a flower when her shovel went backwards and hit Hayate on the head. In swift reaction time, she turned her head to see that she hit her half brother. On the head. "Nii-san?!" She realized her near-fatal mistake. She clutched his now unconcious body. "Oh nii-san...what have I done?!" She pointed her head towards the sky, as if she was going to be hit by a lightning bolt.

Hayate regained conciousness seconds later, however something different happened. His alter-ego took charge. "Who is this Hayate-san? And why does my head feel like it was hit by a shovel?" He took a good look at Ayane. "...You're pretty hot."

Ryu's house... 11:34 A.M.

Ryu was busy reading a newspaper. "What else is new? Hmmmm..." Ayane kicked opened the door. "Ryu! Ryu!" She called out. "Wha-?! What happened?" He got the shock of his life when Ayane came crashing through the door. "Ryu! It's Hayate, he's lost his memory again!" She panicked. Ryu coughed out his breakfast that he was finishing. He then yelled "How did he do that?" "I don't know..." "Don't lie." "I'm not." "You hit somebody with the shovel again?" "It wasn't intentional this time!" Admitted Ayane, remembering the time she hit Kasumi with her trusty shovel.

At Kasumi's place... 6:46 P.M.

"Uh...tell me what happened again?" Kasumi tried to understand, unable to believe what happened. "Well...I accidentally hit Hayate with my gardening shovel-" "Yeah, 'accidentally'." "Shut up. Your not perfect too." Ayane grunted. "Your both hot. Wanna' go make out?" Ein stepped into their conversation, seduced by the two kunoichi's. "And now that he's lost his memory, he thinks we're hot." She was in a depressed state. "And I was going to get a promotion today!" She hit the table in frustration. "There's only one thing we can do..." She patted Ayane on the back. "...Make Hayate regain his memory..." "How do we do that?" Ayane turned her head towards her sister. "Well...didn't Ryu make him regain his memory the last tournament?" Kasumi asked. "Yeah..." "Then we'll ask him." "Alright, girlfriend!" Hearing Ayane's words, Kasumi smacked her. "DON'T...SAY THAT...AGAIN..." Acting out of her usual kindness.

At Ryu's place... 9:00 P.M.

"You want me to do what?" "Regain Hayate's memory." Ayane stated. "How did you do it last time?" "Well, I beat the crap out of him." Ryu snickered. "Sounds fun. Mind if I join?" "No. This is a job for me only." "Suit yourself." Ayane walked away.

10:52 P.M. on the side of the street...

"Put your teeth on the curb!" Ryu yelled at Ein. Ein, his face now bloodied from the pain, reluctantly did. Ryu, raising his foot, stomping his head on the curb. "M-master Ryu?! What are you doing?!" She dropped her groceries. "I'm curbstomping your pain in the ass brother. He called me a transexual." "Curbstomping?!" Kasumi yelled in shock. Ayane ran outside, hearing Kasumi shouting at Ryu. "What happened?" Ayane wondered, being awoken by the noise. "He curb stomped Ein!" Kasumi pointed at Ryu. "Oh yeah, me and Ryu watched American History X yesterday. He said it would be a good idea to curbstomp Hayate once a while. He has this twitch, whenever he watches action movies, he wants to violently attack somebody. It happened with Army Of Darkness, in which he wanted to decapitate every last Black Spider Ninja because he saw Bruce Cambell do it. It was a funny day..." Ayane explained.

"Ryu...how many times have I told you REPEATEDLY, DON'T-HURT-NII-SAN." Kasumi had anger in her voice. She lunged at Ryu, tackling him to the ground and pulling out her knife, did some "Things" to Ryu that left him on the street, trying to crawl to his house.


End file.
